


gay gay homosexual gay

by Mentos_And_Diet_Coke



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Depressed gay author writes depressed gay kids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not me making refrences to the show's episode titles, Pennywise is a homophobe, Raven and KF are wlw mlm hostility, This Is STUPID, You think Starfire calls people friend, all the typos are authentic i just didn't bother correcting myself when i wrote those ones, as like a title, based somewhat off actual events, bb and raven being frens and tormenting everyone else, because she probably grew up in a place where, casually slips in dumb headcanons, everyone had titles before their name, i just noticed, im gonna use the "raven is half demon" thing for all its worth, karen BEEcher - Freeform, luigi board, next time on gay gay homosexual gay, oh yeah its all coming together, robin feels regret deep in his soul, she'll snap someone in half tho, so its like a sign of respect, someone says poggers, speedy is harold, speedy know Nothing at all times, star is just vibing and being cute honestly, starrae supremacy, surprise guest doesn't get a character tag yet, thats some funny shit right there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentos_And_Diet_Coke/pseuds/Mentos_And_Diet_Coke
Summary: A teen titans chat fic
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	gay gay homosexual gay

4:27 pm

Bweast Bwoy: hey hey hey i h ave idea dudes  
Bweast Bwoy: let's make a gc with titans east

Waven: What if we didn't

Cwybworg: no no he has a point

Wobwin: I feel like this is a horrible idea

Bweast Bwoy: kay so I sent them all a mass invite and there nothing is wrong with this idea

Cwybworg: there's

Bweast Bwoy: dont do this to me dude

\---  
Side Characters

(B)oss of us: did y'all just get this like, ominous feeling before ur communicator went off

Sonic: oh absolutely  
Sonic: but i will ignore the feeling

Fish are friends, not food.: Yeah, the dread just kicked in. 

Speed: kay well  
Speed: im ginna open the messagr

(B)oss of us: uh oh

No straight people allowed

Bweast Bwoy: this is a great idea

Speed: sure

Sonic: it absolutely is actually

Wobwin: It's a horrible idea

Stwarfwire: I believe it could be an enjoyable experience! 

Fish are friends, not food.: I agree with Robin, this will end terribly. 

Waven: H

Bweast Bwoy: she cant a gree with the braincekl squad because she's a simp

Waven: I don't even know what that means

Cwybworg: asdfghjkl

Stwarfwire: friends what is a simp? 

Sonic: plea se I candt brwthe

Speed: why are all your names like that

Cwybworg: your name is a drug joke you don't get to talk

Bweast Bwoy: matchin

Wobwin: I couldn't be bothered to change them back after the third time

Bweast Bwoy: we need new w names for this chatt tho

Waven: Consider: no. 

Speed: im considering

Speed has changed Waven to Simp

Simp: 

Stwarfwire: ooh may I have a name? 

Speed: sure! 

Speed: I can feel raven glaring at me all the way from jump 

Bweast Bwoy has changed Stwarfwire to Good Bean

Bweast Bwoy: there go

Simp: If that's something insulting I'm burning your comic books

Bweast Bwoy: it's not,,, 

Speed has changed (B)oss of us to (B)itch

Speed: sorry b but you're not out boss in this chat

Cwybworg: *our 

Speed: shut your up

Wobwin: ah chaos, 

Speed: aqua lad get robin

Fish are friends, not food.: Okay. 

Fish are friends, not food. has changed Wobwin to birb

birb: I expected no better. 

birb has changed Fish are friends, not food. to Ariel

Good Bean: friends! Beast Boy has shown me how to do the small face

Good Bean: :) it is happy!!! 

Simp: Very cool Kori

Speed: simp

Simp: I still have no idea what that means

Good Bean: are you insulting her? 

Good Bean: if so cease immediately! or else

Sonic: is that q threat? 

Good Bean: it is a promise! 

Simp: Can anyone just tell me what simp means? 

Bweast Bwoy: oh sweet rae slide into my dms and I'll tell you about it

Speed: is this flirting

Bweast Bwoy: no?? Star and raven are literally dating the fuck

Speed: 

(B)itch: speedy please tell me you knew they were together

Speed:

(B)itch: speedy

Speed has changed Speed to Skeety

Skeety: would u look at the time I need to water my giraffe

Good Bean: yes! Raven is as Beast Boy once said "my goth gf"

Cwybworg: I'm wheezing my god

Simp: 

Sonic: helli Raven did you find out what a simp is

Simp: *hello

Sonic: oh bite me 

(B)itch: I'd let raven bite me

Sonic: what

Simp: what

(B)itch: what

Cwybworg: it's the fangs isn't it

Simp: Cyborg, I treasure you, but if you keep talking I will take apart your leg while you sleep

Bweast Bwoy: send his ass to eeby deeby

Good Bean: the face is angry now

Good Bean: >:(

Skeety: 𓆟 look it's aqualad

Good Bean: 𓄿 it's Raven! 

Cwybworg: 𓅪 robin

(B)itch: speaking of birds, how come you guys get both the birbs

Birb: I lead the team?? 

Simp: Kori is here

Sonic: simp

Simp has changed Sonic to Sonuckles lovechild

Sonuckles lovechild: im????? 

Simp: bitch

Bweast Bwoy: oops

Skeety: the genuine fear I feel of Raven knowing memes i-

Simp: poggers

Cwybworg: robin is crying, hshdhdjsk 

Cwybworg: he's whispering "what has he done" under his breath I'm going to cry asnjdbd

(B)itch: gayfear.jpeg

Cwybworg: I swear 

\----  
3:12 am

Bweast Bwoy: hey do you think we could talk to raven using a d luigi board

Cwybworg: dont

Skeety: ??? The fuck 

Bweast Bwoy: what's ur damage

Skeety: why would raven even be able to talk through a weegee board

Bweast Bwoy: she's half demon?? 

Skeety: what

Skeety: ur joking right? 

Birb: they aren't 

(B)itch: excuse me what the fuck

Bweast Bwoy: her dad was like literally satan

Skeety: was???? 

Bweast Bwoy: he's dead now

(B)itch: I'm?? 

Cwybworg: the more you know

Skeety: I'm going back to bed I swear

Simp: everyone shut up Kori is sleeping 

Bweast Bwoy: raven can u communicate through the weggy boar d

Simp: probably, now go to sleep

Bweast Bwoy: yes muver

Simp: blocked

Simp: cyborg I can feel you're still up, its late, power down for the night

Cwybworg: no. 

Simp: fine. 

\----  
8:53 am

sonuckles lovechild: you know what robin reminds me of

https://youtu.be/N6l_m2R2XMg

(B)itch: why would you say something so controversial yet so brave

sonuckles lovechild: i was bored so I'm making a playlist of the orginaks as vines

sonuckles lovechild: currently star is "road work ahead", bb is "duke do you want the ball", rob is "back at it again at Krispy Kreme", raven is "bitch I hope the fuck you do", cy is "does anyone want some stew"

(B)itch: and you have nothing better to do with your time? 

Sonuckles lovechild: not really

Cwybworg: i personally think that I deserve to stab beast boy

Simp: please do

(B)itch: what happened

Birb: we have an early morning mission and we had to take the t-jet

Simp: he hasn't stopped playing the little einstein's theme song for 2 HOURS

Simp: im this close to choking him out

Skeety: where y'all going for your mission

Good Bean: i believe the place was called eeby deeby?

(B)itch: i

Simp: we were going to take the elevator, but it's broken

Bweast Bwoy has changed Cwybworg to Tinman

Tinman: stop being salty about rwby challenge

Bweast Bwoy: no <3

Simp has changed Bweast Bwoy to Furry

Simp: turn off the song

Furry: my padawan???? betrayyed me??? 

Furry: raven why

Simp: turn off the song

Furry: fine

Furry: we're almost to eeby deeby a  
N e way

(B)itch: please tell me you're joking

(B)itch: guys??? 

\---  
7:48

Furry: it's h'ween seasnon tomorrow

birb: yay. 

Tinman: yay! 

Simp: boo

Furry: dr light is shaking in his boots

Tinman: wheeze

Skeety: ? 

Sonuckles lovechild: as a kid i used to think that telekinesis really was possible if you could focus all of your brainpower to it. obviously i was a fucking stupid little kid.

Simp: too stupid to unlock telekinesis like everyone else apparently 

Sonuckles: raven what did I ever do to you

Simp: burned my crops, poisoned my water supply and killed my wife

Furry: star is still alive

Simp: yeah no thanks to kid flash

Sonuckles: well damn if u r gonna bully me like this j need someone to defend me

birb: bring it I want to see where this goes

Sonuckles: k

Sonuckles added Jason voreheez

Sonuckles: my attorney

Jason voreheez: man y'all live like this

Simp: unfortunately

Jason voreheez: now we don't have time to unpack all that

Furry: whongst

Jason voreheez: hey, zuko here

Sonuckles lovechild: it's jinx

Jason voreheez: wow way to ruin my fun

Tinman: yay a clown

Jason voreheez: bitch

Jason voreheez: i am no mere clown

Jason voreheez: I am a Fool of the highest caliber, and I expect to be treated as such

Tinman: you're like 5'5 that's not very high

Furry: initation times

Furry has changed Jason voreheez to witch bitch

witch bitch: wow so now ur witchist? 

witch bitch: u gonna try and burn me at the stake next

Furry: yea

Simp: rude

witch bitch: wait wait who's who

birb: role call

birb: Robin

Simp: Raven

Tinman: cyborg

Furry: beast boy! 

Sonuckles lovechild: kid flash! 

Ariel: Aqualad. 

Good Bean: starfire! 

(B)itch: bumblebee

Skeety: speedy

witch bitch: inch resting

witch bitch: u kno this looks like a good time to end a chapter

Furry: the hell are you talking about


End file.
